The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, electric vehicles include a bank of rechargeable batteries that propel the vehicle. While electric vehicles may be effective at supplying the motor with enough electricity to propel the vehicle through various power demand situations, the limited driving range and the long recharge time of the batteries are substantial drawbacks that limit the legitimacy of the electric vehicle as a practical solution to the current problem. It is known in the art that electric scooters have a bank of batteries which provide power to drive an electric motor. However, the batteries must be recharged from time to time. This is typically done by plugging the batteries into an AC power outlet for some period of time to restore the depleted energy.
Generally, vehicles have a sound system and a security system. The sound system usually consists of an AM/FM radio, a cassette or CD (compact disk) player, an equalizer/amplifier, and speakers. The radio and player are arranged in a metal casing or housing that is mounted in a dashboard of the vehicle. Further, vehicles are being equipped with a navigation system that incorporates a global positioning system (GPS) receiver. The GPS receiver has an antenna to receive signals from a satellite network. The vehicle navigation system uses the satellite positioning signals to compute coordinates that locate the vehicle over the surface of the earth with regard to longitude, latitude, and altitude. Also, with the appropriate map software, the vehicle's location can then be shown on a map.
In many instances, cellular communications systems have been added to vehicles. These communications systems enable the vehicle driver or occupant to transact telephone calls from their vehicle. Some systems are voice controlled which permit the driver to initiate or receive calls while traveling without removing a hand from the driving wheel, or diverting the eyes from the operation of the vehicle.
Other proposals have involved Internet connectivity vehicles. The problem with these vehicles is that they do not provide electrical energy simultaneously with connectivity to a personal communication device. Also, they do not provide aesthetic design features. Even though the above cited Internet connectivity vehicles meet some of the needs of the market, a mobile connectivity and self-generating illumination electric scooter that provides both transportation and communication means simultaneously. The scooter is operable with a mobile communication device that controls multiple electrical and wireless communication components used in the scooter; whereby the scooter is also designed with aesthetics in mind, providing detachable panels having various colors and designs to enhance appeal; and further providing a glossy finish, sleek lines, and a floor platform with a narrow skateboard design, is still desired.